wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blindfold
Blindfold is a cynical, pessimistic, but logical SkyWing who was blind since birth. Despite her disability, she is a well-known aristocrat. someone adopt her and finish this no permission needed Coding by AvalonCat B L I N D F O L D this character belongs to rain, do not touch without direct permission. A P P E A R A N C E Blue scales. That's what dragons say, those who've seen her. Unfortunately, they're wrong. Blindfold's scales are a pale red, a dull yellow lining runs down her back. Her face, bony, gaunt on some nights, cloth covers her blind eyes, a sign many take of a weak dragon. Blindfold isn't weak. She isn't a thickset dragon, in fact, she has a slender, sort of wispy look, like a pixie. She doesn't have any scars, nor any remnants of war, because she didn't go to war, she's no soldier, not a mindless dragon, following the commands of a general. She's a leader, her mind as sharp as a spear's point, and even if she cannot see, that doesn't mean she cannot do. She has freckles scattered across her snout, a feature she dislikes most, but has at least been told they blend well, and are easy to overlook. Blindfold likes to wear bracelets, usually judging them only by the texture, as she can't see. Being such an esteemed SkyWing, her arms are covered with all assortments, golden, iron, copper, bronze, lead, and decorated with even more variety. She has a single tattoo that comes in her sigil, a spiralling flower, just below her right ear. Her underscales come in a pale light yellow, following all the way down to the tip of her tail. Blindfold only wears her cloth in public, preferring the feel of her eyes freely looking, even if they don't take in anything. P E R S O N A L I T Y Her suspicious attitude doesn't help when bargaining, which she does very few and in between. Her face is blank, never even a twitch of a smile. Royals do not smile. She is supposed to marry into the royal line one day- though isn't very desperate, knowing she will never be queen. In fact, she much prefers being a aristocrat, helping with matter's beyond the royal's petty talons, handling secrets they can't handle. This empiric, or as some say, cynical SkyWing knows what she wants. Her logicality ways out any snippet of untruth, the perfect lie detector. She sticks only to known facts. Blindfold is known to disapprove of anything fairy-tale like, in her words, "Stories for little dragonets who want to believe the world is a paradise." She labels animus magic as a fib someone made up, spinning tall tales to those dumb enough to believe it. H I S T O R Y Blindfold was born blind, instantly shunned by her parents, who had great expectations for their dragonet. Expectations, that, of course, couldn't add up to a blind dragonet. She was raised quietly, most not knowing of her existence, as her parents couldn't stand the shame, the only time she saw others that were not her caretakers being when guests came to pity her. She rarely saw her parents, locked away, until one day, she got her hands on a braille scroll. Blindfold was taught to read and write these symbols, but her scrolls were nothing but fantasy- this, this was real. This was history. She eagerly read the words, sucking in the stories that were not fiction, that were fact. Her caretaker thought it was rather unhealthy for a young dragonet to be so obsessed with the past, but knew not what else to do, and continued providing her the scrolls. Learning SkyWing and other's history made her see (in her own way,) the world in a different light, before thinking that the history of the dragons was bloodless, otherwise, how could dragons have found the time to write such happy stories? It was fueled on hope, Blindfold lost that from the moment her parents shoved her away, and refused to read anymore fantasies. Finally her caretaker saw the flaw in their plan, they had given the dragonet words to contemplate, to think- and like all dragonets, Blindfold had become curious. In the dead of night, she snuck out of her home she'd known for years, wandering the maze of house she know had. As the sun rose, they found her sleeping body in the library, a scroll on her lap. Her parents knew they could hide her no longer, the dragonet was approaching her juvenile years, and if she didn't socalize, their plans to connect with royalty in a stronger, tighter way would flicker out. But Blindfold had her own plans. No matter how many parties she attended, feasts, races, even hatching days, she wouldn't reach out. No, no, she'd much rather sit, isolating herself as the nights wore on. Her seventh hatching day nearing closer and closer, her parents took a last try, allowing her to go to a peace treaty. And it worked. She became interested in the politics of the tribe, and spoke freely, sometimes out of turn, and she was encouraged, as they were happy she finally spoke up. They didn't realize she was serious about it all. She was less secluded, and found news of her younger sibling, a poor candlemaker in the streets of the great city, Boundless. After one visit, it was clear there was no relationship sisters should have, and her seventh hatching day came and went. She was introduced to many princes, but with ignorance, she paid them no heed. Love wouldn't solve the Sky Kingdom's problems, no, something like that would exacerbate the situation. On her ninth hatching day, her father died, killed by a group of MudWings for something as silly as a pile of jewels. She bitterly remarked it was his own fault, but from that day worked harder then ever. By now she was offered a high spot in nobility, gratefully, she accepted it, still unaware of her animus powers. G A L L E R Y Text Here Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Animus Category:Characters